1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garbage collecting truck comprising a pouring unit, which has an open-topped pouring opening located between the driver's cab and the collecting container of the truck and which also comprises a lifting and tipping apparatus consisting of at least one lifting arm which is pivoted to the pouring unit or to the chassis of the vehicle on a transverse axis and having at its free end a transverse arm, which is parallel to the transverse axis and pivotally movable between a pick-up region located in front of the driver's cab and a pouring region located above and behind the driver's cab. The transverse arm is provided with a claw for entering a receiving pocket of a garbage can and for picking up the can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A garbage collecting truck of the kind described above is known from European Patent Publication 163 859 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,767. In that truck the lifting arm consists of a rail on which a carrier provided with a drive is displaceably mounted. A transverse arm which is pivoted to the carrier is provided with the claw at its free end. When the claw of the known garbage collecting truck has been coupled to the garbage can, the means and drives for transversely displacing the carrier and for pivotally moving the pick-up arms which are movably mounted thereon must be raised as well with the carrier and the pick-up arm so that the garbage can may subsequently be tipped. Thus a substantial deadweight must be moved. This involves a loss of power and energy and also slows down the operation.